The next step secrets
by 17harriesf
Summary: Kate, Eldon, Michelle, Riley and James all share two big secrets but when those two secrets run into studio A will the group finally understand why the five are always to busy to hangout SET DURING SEASON 1&2
1. Disclamer

Authors note

Hi everyone this is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it's not a good book but I would like it if you can help me correct it

I have also decided to make Michelle, Riley, Eldon and James a little bit older meaning Riley is Emily's older sister not vice versa

Italics = thoughts / narration

Normal type = talking

Disclaimer - I don't own the next step or any of its characters


	2. Chapter 1

Prologe

No ones POV

3 years ago*

It was the summer after the team won regionals and five people were inside a maternity room where two girls were about to give birth

Riley and Michelle: "AAAAAHHH"

James: "come on Riley push"

Eldon : "that's it Michelle keep pushing your almost there just breath"

5 minutes later

Doctor: "congratulations Michelle and Eldon you are the proud parents of a healthy son "

Michelle: "oh wow he's beautiful and looks just like you "she said looking at Eldon

Eldon: "and he has your eyes"he said leaning in and kissing Michelle on the forehead

Rileys bed

Doctor: "James and Riley you are now the parents of a beautiful young girl"

James: "man she's going to turn out to be as hot as her mother "

Riley: " aw thanks James " giving him a kiss

1 hour later

The four parents were put in the same recovery room and the two mothers were holding their children and talking

Riley: Michelle can I ask you a question

Michelle: sure

Riley: will you be my daughters godmother

Michelle: only if you will be my sons

Riley: "deal" she said giving Michelle a hug

James and Eldon return but this time with someone

It was miss Kate

Kate: hello everyone

R/M/J/E: hi miss Kate

Kate: are these the two new dancers

Michelle: yes miss Kate this is my son

Riley: and this is my daughter

Kate: what are there names

Eldon: our son is called Noah

James: and our daughter is called Richelle

Kate:those are wonderful names

Michelle and Riley: thank you

Kate: so when are you going to tell the team

The four parents shared a look and in a silent agreement and turns back to miss Kate and the next words shocked her

Michelle: we aren't

Kate: why not

Riley: Kate we all know that if this gets out it will tear the team apart and Emily might try and get us kicks off of A-troupe and will hate us even more

Kate:(sigh) I see your point and I will help you keep your children a secret

Michelle and Riley: thanks Kate

And that secret was kept for 3 years


	3. Chapter 2

3 years later

Studio A

Kate POV

Me: A-troupe was practicing there routine for nationals and when I look around I see that Michelle Riley James and Eldon was late but I knew the reason why so I am lenient towards them for it was only 3 years ago when there children were born

Chloe: has anyone seen Michelle Eldon Riley and James

Everyone: no I haven't

Me: they came in earlier than the rest of you and I needed them to do a little errand for me thy should be here any minute now

Just as I finished speaking Riley came through the door followed by James Michelle and Eldon

Me: as I look behind them I see their kids looking around the corner

Michelle: miss Kate can we talk to you in your office please

Me: sure

In my office I close the doors so no one can hear us

Me: now why don't you explain why Noah and Richelle are here

Michelle: our parents were all busy today and the daycare is closed so we had to bring them in

Me: I understand I will tell the team that you are going to go and do the small group routine in studio B

James: thanks miss Kate

Riley POV

Just as we leave we see Giselle bring in Noah and Richelle and takes them over to the group

Me: one word comes to my mind when I see this

shit

Giselle: i found these two standing around the corner and asked them who they were waiting for and they said they were waiting for there mommy and daddy's

Emily: (crouches) can you walk over to your mommy and daddy

Me: when Emily says this I know that we can no longer keep this a secret

Noah and Richelle get up off the floor and start walking towards us and when they reach us Noah grabs Michelle and Eldon's hands while Richelle takes mine and James


End file.
